Kyouya Sata
|-|Manga = Volume 1 Chapter 1 |-|Kanji = 佐田 恭也 |aka = Satacchi |Gender = Male |Anime = Episode 1 |Japanese = Takahiro Sakurai|Birthday = July 4|Class = Second year class 4|Age = 17|Horoscope = Cancer|Relationships = Hitomi Sata (Mother) Reika Sata (Sister) Erika Shinohara (Girlfriend) |Height = 178 cm|Weight = 62 kg|Blood Type =A }} Kyouya Sata is known as the "Prince" of the school but the truth is that he is the exact opposite of a prince. He pretended to be Erika's boyfriend in exchange for her being his "pet" dog. Gradually, he starts to care for her and becomes jealous whenever she gets close to other guys. Later on in the series after all the drama, he officially becomes Erika's real boyfriend. Appearance Kyouya is a very handsome, young man with messy, blonde hair and a pair of red eyes. He is considered rather tall for a Japanese boy his age. He is usually seen wearing his school uniform which consists of a white blouse, gray cardigan and a striped white and red tie. Due to the fact that his casual wear is fashionable, he's often mistaken to be a model. Personality He has a "princely" image which he puts on to mask the fact that he is a sadist. Aside from Erika, he treats everyone else in a sweet and polite manner. Gradually, he develops a protective attitude towards Erika whenever she associated with other guys. He is also seen getting jealous more often. Kyouya has been described to be a "tsundere". Background Both his parents are divorced prior to the start of the series. They got along well at first but due to his parents' hectic work schedule, they gradually grew apart. This event is often portrayed by a scene of Kyouya witnessing a snowman falling apart slowly. His parents divorce contributed to his cold attitude towards love since then. In one of the last episodes, after returning home from visiting his mother with Erika, he sees a flashback of the falling snowman again. Erika shows him a picture of his sister smashing the snowman apart, then in realization he says to himself, "That's right, it didn't fall apart for no reason." Erika continues on rambling about snowman's, then tells him that if he destroys the snowman they make together, she is going to make hundreds more. This makes him smile. He lives with his father in an apartment who's a workaholic and often works outside of the country. Due to this, he is often alone at home. His mother lives close in Kobe, but he doesn't visit her much. However, after visiting with Erika, he tells her he will visit more often. Trivia *He really likes dogs and has a soft spot for them, but he refuses to adopt one himself, because his last pet died when he was in his second year of middle school. When he thinks back to how he might lose one again some day, he can't adopt another pet. *He hates Valentines Day, Christmas and Dating. *He dislikes sweet things. * He dislikes it when girls are nice to him to be with him. * He really cares for Erika Category:Characters Category:Male